Romance
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Dick accuses Jason of not being romantic. Jason sets out to prove his younger lover wrong. The next morning Beast Boy walks in on the two and Robin comes clean about his relationship with the antihero. Sequel to So Muh More. LEMON


**_A/N: So I was asked to do more Robin Red X. Here is one of many to follow. I like it and I hope you my readers do. This has been read over a few times by me but i still miss mistakes so if you find any please tell me and I will fix them. _**

Robin yawned as he sped through the city. He was on a solo patrol, but he would rather be with Jason. He wanted to just tell his team he was dating, but he couldn't. His lover was more than met the eye. He was not only Jason Todd, but he was Red X the antihero. He only ever helped the Titans when he wanted and that was hardly ever. Robin knew his teammates would not approve of him dating a villain.

Robin sighed as he continued his patrol on his bike. The sooner he finished up the sooner he could see Jason. He hated that they could hardly spend any time together. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was a hero and a lot of people looked up to him. He was supposed to date the good girls and be the perfect model for teens everywhere. He wasn't though. He had another life no one knew about. He kept it secret from the world. He was gay and he had a lover, only one other person, other than himself and Jason, knew about.

Raven knew him and Jason. She had found out one night when they had both gone out on a solo patrol together. Robin had took off in search of Jason leaving Raven alone. She had managed to find him in an alley with his back to the wall making out with Jason. He had tried to explain what was going on, but failed. He eventually told her the truth and asked her to keep quiet about his relationship for now. Raven knew Jason was Red X, but kept her mouth shut. She knew Robin knew what he was getting himself into.

Robin smiled as he thought of his rough lover. Jason was perfect for him in many ways. He was so unpredictable. Robin never knew what to expect from his lover. He always managed to surprise Robin. The only thing that he was bad at was romance. He would ruin a moment with a snide comment or a sexual innuendo which led to sex usually. They had romance, but very little of it came from the antihero himself. He and Robin had been together for six months and the antihero had yet to should he could be romantic.

Robin finished his patrol and made his way back to the tower. He ran inside and to the living room. The others were gone which was odd. He walked over to the kitchen table and saw a note from Raven.

Robin,

We went to a movie. We got bored waiting around for you and Beast Boy would not shut up, so Cyborg and I finally gave in and went to a movie with him. Star is with us as well. Sorry for not telling you but we were in a rush. We will not be back until late unless there is an emergency. We are seeing Harry Potter.

Always,

Raven

P.S. I think you have a visitor.

Robin smiled as he read the note over again just to make sure. He had the tower all to himself. He grinned as he ran to his room. He stopped in the door way when he spotted someone laying on his bed.

"Jay," he said slowly. Jason Todd was laying naked on his bed waiting for him. The only thing hiding Jason's cock as a silk sheet draped over his lower half. There were several candles lit around the room giving it the perfect glow. There were also rose petals scattered on the floor. Robin stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey there Dickie," Jason said. He sat up causing the sheet to fall slightly but remain over his cock. Robin gulped as he stood there. He had not expected this. Jason gestured for Dick to come over to him. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat and moved over to the bed. He stooped at the foot of his bed. Jason scooted closer to Dick and looked up at him his waist still hidden from view. He grabbed Dick's hips and looked up at the hero. "Welcome home," he said as he started pushing Dick's shirt up his stomach. He leaned in and kissed Dick's stomach.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what is this about?" Robin asked as he fought the urge to moan.

"I am welcoming you home," Jason said as if it were obvious. "now help me with this," he said pushing Robin's shirt up further. Robin did as he was told and took his shirt and cape off. He tossed them aside as Jason started to kiss his stomach again. Robin took his mask off and tossed it to his bed side table. Jason's hands found their way into his pants and underwear. He pulled them down so they pooled around Dick's knees and grinned as he saw his prize standing erect. "Is this all it takes to turn you on?" he asked looking up at Robin.

"Shut up," Robin said his cheeks flushing red.

"What was that?" Jason asked. "Leave?" he said. As he scooted away from Dick.

"No," Dick stopped him," I'm sorry," he said.

"Good," Jason said as he moved closer to Dick again. He grinned as he took the tip of Dick's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Dick moaned and his knees buckled. Jason grinned as he looked up at Dick. He then started bobbing his head quickly. Dick moaned and tangled his fingers into Jason's dyed black hair. He loved when Hay gave him head. It was amazing. He moaned as Jason sped up.

"Jay, I'm gonna come," He moaned. Jason pulled back and opened his mouth as he stroked Dick's cock with his hand.

"Jay," Dick moaned as he shot his load into the waiting male's mouth. Jason caught spurt after spurt and didn't swallow. He tapped Dick's cock against his lips making sure he got every last drop he could. Once Dick was done he swallowed as some dribbled down his chin. He moved to wipe his chin clean, but Dick grabbed his hand and stopped him. Dick leaned down and licked his chin clean causing the antihero to groan in response.

"Mmm Dick," Jason hummed as Dick stood up and pushed him back onto the bed before straddling his lover. Dick leaned down quickly and kissed Jason hard on the lips. He had not seen the man for almost two weeks now and they hadn't had sex for almost a month now. He needed Jason right now. He had waited long enough for this. He deserved this.

"Jay," Dick gasped once they broke apart. He looked down at his lover. He could tell he was as turned on as he was.

"I missed you so much," Robin said decided to say it first. He knew Jason was thinking it, but he knew he never would admit it.

"I know," Jason said, "I missed you too Dickie boy," he admitted softly.

"Don't call me that," Dick said annoyed as he leaned in and kissed Jason again. That seemed to rekindle the fire within them. Jason pulled Dick down to him once more. They kissed furiously and their tongues fought for dominance once more. Dick lost the battle and allowed the older teen to map out his mouth. He knew he had no control when it came to sex. He loved being fucked by the older teen. He loved how Jason just naturally dominated him.

"So Dick how much did you miss me?" Jason asked.

"A lot," Dick said, "That was so unfair teasing me like that two weeks ago," he said as he leaned down and kissed Jason again.

"I know but you're cute when you get all flustered like that," Jason said. He grinned and pushed his hips up into Dick's and groaned as their erections touched. He groaned and placed a hand on Dick's hip and pulled the smaller teen closer to him. Dick groaned and arched his back and threw his head back. Jason leaned up and planted kisses on Dick's neck and shoulder blade. He stopped on the juncture where shoulder met neck and bit down hard. Dick gasped and threw his head to the side giving Jason more access to his neck. Jason licked Dick's neck to soothe the mark he had put there.

"Jay quit teasing me," Dick whimpered, "just fuck me already," he said.

"Your wish is my command," Jason said. He flipped them over so he was on top of Dick. He grinned and presented Dick with two fingers. Dick sucked in them and coated them with saliva. Jason pulled his fingers out of Dick's mouth and made quick work of preparing Dick. He knew how Dick loved it rough.

Dick loved it when Jason fucked him hard. He would never admit it to anyone but he loved pain. It made him feel alive and it eventually faded to pleasure anyways. It was his dirty little secret that only Jason knew. He had never told another soul. He knew Jason wouldn't tell because he loved him, even if he would never admit it.

"You ready?" Jason asked once he pulled his fingers out of Dick's tight ass. Dick nodded and spread his leg invitingly. Jason lined his cock up with Dick's entrance and pushed in. Dick moaned and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and pulled the older teen inside of him.

"Fuck me already," Dick moaned, "Hard," he added.

"Your wish is my command," Jason said. He pulled out and thrust back in quickly. He set a quick and rough pace, just like Dick liked. He knew how to please the smaller teen. He knew just how to drive the hero crazy with need.

"Faster," Dick moaned. Jason growled and moved faster. Dick reached down and grabbed his neglected cock and started stroking it. He arched his back off the bed as Jason hit his prostate head on. "There," he cried. Jason continued to hit the gland head on.

"Shit Dick," Jason said dropping his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Let go Jay," Dick urged. He kissed the sweaty shoulder before him. A few more strokes and he came. He moaned and placed his lips on Jason's shoulder to stifle his scream. Jason followed him. Jason stopped jerking his hips and together they rode out their orgasms. Jason collapsed on top of Dick and laid there for a few minutes coming down from his high. "Th-that was…" Dick trailed off.

"Amazing I know," Jason said cockily.

"You are so full of yourself," Dick said. He hissed as Jason pulled out of him. Jason laid down beside him.

"That's why you love me though," Jason said.

"Yes that's why," Dick said trying not to laugh. There were so many reasons he could not count.

"And you said I wasn't romantic," Jason said changing the subject.

"Well I guess there is a first for everything," Dick said playfully. He rolled on to his side and looked at Jason who was laying on his back with his eyes close.

"The things I do to make you happy," Jason sighed cracking an eye open to look at the smaller male. Dick grinned and laid his head down on Jason's chest.

"I love you Jay," he said without thinking. HE felt Jason tense under him for a moment before relaxing. He knew where Jason stood on the 'L' word. He knew it was one of his biggest fears to use the word.

"I love you too, kid," Jason said. He looked down at Dick who was looking at him wide eyed. He could not believe he had just said that. He usually danced around that word, only once had he used it on the teen before him, and even then he was unsure with it. Now he wasn't. He knew how he felt about the Boy Wonder.

"You don't have to say it because I did," Dick said slowly.

"I said it because I wanted to," Jason said, "I know how I feel about you now," he said.

"Are you sure," Dick asked slowly. He could net believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," Jason said as he brought his hand up to cup Dick's cheek, "I Jason Todd am in love with Richard Grayson," he said. He leaned down and placed a simple kiss to Dick's stunned lips as if to prove his point.

"I love you Jason Todd," Dick said smiling. He leaned up and kissed Jason again.

"When is you team gonna be back?" Jason asked.

"I don't know they went to see the new Harry Potter," Dick said as he yawned.

"Go to sleep Dick I'll wake you before I leave," Jason said softly.

"Promise?" Dick asked.

"Cross my heart," Jason said. He placed his arms around Dick and held him close as he fell asleep.

The next morning Dick woke up with someone holding him. He shielded his eyes as he sat up slightly to look at Jason who was sleeping. He smiled, he must've fallen asleep. He grinned as he laid back down.

"Morning," Jason said as he opened his eyes.

"Morning Jay," Dick said smiling up at his lover. He had net expected him to be here this early in the morning.

"I fell asleep," Jason said grinning slightly.

"I never would've guess that," Dick said still smiling at his lover.

"It's a good thing I told you then," Jason said playfully. He leaned down and kissed Dick as the door opened.

"Robin dude it's past - oh I am sorry," Beast Boy said as he walked into the room. Dick whipped around and fell off the bed. Jason pulled the sheets up to his face as he tossed Dick a pillow to cover himself.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Robin asked he cover himself with the pillow.

"Sorry I didn't realize you had someone in here," Beast Boy said as he backed out of the room.

"Just get out," Robin said his cheeks turning red. Beast Boy nodded and left the two alone.

"Shit," Jason said his face suddenly pale.

"He doesn't know who you really are," Dick said slowly as he climbed back into his bed.

"I have to go," Jason said quickly as he moved to get up. Dick stopped him and shook his head slowly. "Why not?" Jason asked confused.

"He's gonna tell the others I have you in here and they are gonna expect to meet you and if you sneak out they'll get suspicious," Dick explained.

"What am I supposed to say to them? They don't know I'm Red X and if they find out they won't let you see me," Jason said panicking. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He knew he was overreacting.

"Nothing would keep me from seeing you Jay," Dick said, "and if you got really desperate Red X could always kidnap me," he said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Kinky," Jason said.

"Get dressed we have to face them sooner or later," Dick said standing up. Jason sighed and tossed the blanket aside as he got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes from last night. He dressed quickly and looked at Dick who had put his costume on. He then put his mask back on. He turned around and looked at Jason who was looking him up and down. "What?" he asked.

"You look so hot right now," Jason said.

"No," Robin said, "we have to go talk to my team," he said. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Robin yelled as he looked at Jason who continued to look him up and down.

"It's me," came Raven's voice.

"Did he tell you guys?" Robin asked.

"Yes can I come in?" Raven asked. Robin looked at Jason who sighed and nodded.

"Yes," Robin said. The door opened and the Goth walked into the room. She stopped once she was in and the door closed behind her.

"Rae," Robin said tearing his gaze away from Jason to look at her.

"What are you going to tell them?" Raven asked.

"I don't know but I can't hide from them much longer," Robin said.

"We could always go with the truth," Raven suggested.

"I would like to get out of here alive if you don't mind," Jason said to Raven.

Raven turned her attention to the antihero for the first time. She looked him up and down. She did not like that he and Robin were dating, but she would accept it. She didn't have a choice. She would go with it until Robin got over this phase.

"You fucked our leader now you have to suffer the consequences," Raven said.

"I never forced him," Jason said, "he asked for it," he said.

"Shut it," Robin said his cheeks flushing red, "and Rae leave him alone. He never forced me to do anything except watch that movie once," he said.

"You loved it though," Jason said.

"Robin you have to do something," Raven said.

"Go tell the others I'll be out in a minute, I need a moment to think," Robin said waving a hand at Raven. "And do not tell them who he is," he ordered.

"Fine," Raven said. She never planned on tell them, but she wanted to. She did not like Jason at all. She turned and left the room.

"She's nice," Jason said.

"She's just not used to it yet,' Robin said putting his head in his hands. He had to tell his team something. He needed to tell them why there was a man in his bed other than the obvious reasons. He could not tell them Jason was Red X.

"Dick we should just tell them," Jason said walking over to Robin.

"They'll kill you," Robin said.

"You won't let them," Jason said.

"I like having you as my boyfriend," Robin said, "so just follow my lead," he said as he walked out the door. Jason sighed and grabbed his bag that he had brought the night before. He followed Dick to the living room where the other four Titans were waiting for him.

"So he wasn't lying," Cyborg said as his eyes moved to Jason.

"Yeah," Robin said, "guys this is Jason and we've been dating for a while now," he said turning to look at Jason who remained silent.

"Dick, I don't think this is a good idea," Jason said.

"He knows your real name too?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Robin said.

"Don't worry I won't be telling anyone I am dating Robin I don't want to be on the news or anything,' Jason said, "I just want to get out of high school and maybe college and get on with my life which involves Dick," he said.

"Robin do you know what you've done?" Cyborg asked ignoring Jason for the moment. He didn't know how well Robin knew Jason and what if he decided to tell his secret. He hardly knew this teen and by the looks of it he didn't seem like he was telling them everything.

"Cy chill he won't tell anyone," Robin said. He knew Jason wouldn't tell. They had been together for almost a year now and he hasn't told anyone. He knew he could really trust the antihero.

"Yeah, I'm mean we've been dating for almost a year why ruin a good thing?" Jason asked grinning.

"A year," Beast Boy asked confused.

"No almost a year," Jason corrected him.

"I think they get the point," Robin said rounding on Jason his cheeks pink.

"Why haven't you told us?" Starfire asked making her presences known for the first time.

"What I do on my own time is my business," Robin said, "you guys were gone last night so I invited Jay over and we had some fun and he fell asleep here," he said.

"Dick we should just tell them," Jason said. He did not want to lie anymore. He wanted everything out in the open. Robin turned around and shook his head.

"Tell us what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing," Robin said, "Jay don't you have school to get to," he asked rounding on the antihero.

"Yeah so what's your point," Jason said shrugging.

"Maybe you should go," Robin suggested. He wanted to get the antihero out before he ruined everything.

"It's not like I haven't skipped before just to be with you," Jason said, "remember that one time," he said grinning as Robin's face turned as red as his costume.

"Stop talking now," Robin said warningly. Jason only grinned and took a step closer to Robin. He knew he was embarrassing him and he was loving every minute of it.

He hardly got the chance to see his little bird flustered like this.

"Fine," he said putting his hands un in surrender.

"You're still in school?" Raven asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes, I don't test well," Jason said, "but I only got held back once," he said.

"Yes, now Jason I really think you should go," Robin said impatiently.

"All right, I'll go," Jason said stepping closer and pressing his lips to Dick's in a simple kiss which had the other four staring at the two teens. Jason stepped back and looked down at Dick. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Robin said.

"Great see you at noon," Jason said as he turned and started walking away. He shifted his back, which was still open, on his shoulder and something fell out. Robin was too busy staring to notice.

"Hey did you dropped something," Beast Boy said as he ran over to it. He picked it up as Jason turned around and looked at Beast Boy who was holding the item in is hand. It was his glove for his Red X costume.

"Oh thanks," he said snatching the glove away from the teen but he was too late.

"I've seen that before," Beast boy said slowly as he looked at Jason. Then it clicked. Beast Boy gasped and stumbled backwards. "Oh my god," he said.

"Beast Boy," Robin said stepping around the green teen to get to Jason. He stood in between the two. "Seriously you don't know how to close your backpack?" he said to Jason.

"I thought I did," Jason said honestly. "I think I should go," he said whispered to Dick.

"Robin," Beast Boy said finally.

"What," Robin said slowly.

"Is he?" Beast Boy asked simply.

"Fine, let's not beat around the bush anymore," Jason said, "my name is Jason Todd and I am a senior in high school with a part time job and I am also Red X," he said. The remaining two titans gasped shocked at his revelation. "There now you know," he said.

"Jay I don't think that was a great idea," Robin said as he backed into the taller teen.

"I don't care," Jason said, "they deserved to know," he said. He was tire of lying to people about who he was. At least he could tell these guys. He knew they wouldn't tell his secret for one reason, and that was his amazing detective skills.

"They'll tell your secret," Robin hissed.

"No they won't," Jason said confidently, "right Garfield," he said turning to Beast Boy who looked at him wide eyed.

"How do you know-" Beast Boy asked.

"Your name?" Jason asked, "well when I stole the suit and I needed to hack the mainframe and I found some rather interesting stuff," he said. "Now you keep my secret and the world won't know yours," he said.

"You're bluffing," Cyborg said.

"Am I?" Jason asked, "why don't you tell people and find out I swear as soon as I'm caught I will tell everyone what really happened to Victor Stone," he said.

"Jay, I think you should leave," Robin said.

"I know I have a chem test this afternoon that I really shouldn't miss, but I know as soon as I'm out of sight their gonna come after me," Jason said.

"No they won't," Robin said turning around to look Jason in the eyes. "I won't let them," he said.

"Wait you knew he was Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course I knew," Robin said, "I didn't start out dating Jay," he said.

"Wait you dated him as Red X?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Robin said, "I love him and I am not going to let you guys ruin the best thing that every happened to me," he said. He stopped and let his word sink in. He watched his team waiting for them to start yelling.

"I for one am happy for friend Robin," Starfire said, "he has someone who makes him happy," she said smiling.

"Thanks Star," Robin said his cheeks flushing red.

"Robin are you serious he must have you brain washed or something," Cyborg said.

"He came to me of his own free will," Jason said, "I never forced him to do anything he did not want to do," he said grinning.

"That is true," Robin confirmed, "I went to him that night and I can't help but going back for more," he said.

"I really should get going though," Jason said, "I'll see you tomorrow Dick," he said as he leaned down and kissed the hero once more much to the Titans dismay.

"No," Dick said, "I'll see you once school's out," he said.

"You don't have to check up on me," Jason said.

"Yes I do," Dick said, "now go," he said. Jason sighed and nodded and he turned and left. Robin waited until Jason was gone to turn around.

"Robin are you nuts?" Cyborg asked.

"He's a criminal," Beast Boy said.

"It won't work I tried that on him already," Raven said, "he's in love and there's no talking him out of it," she said.

"You knew?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Raven said, "I promised not to tell," she said.

"But Robin he's Red X he steals and he's not -" Cyborg said.

"Not like us?" Robin asked his anger flaring. "So what I think he's changing haven't you noticed how he's been stealing less often than normal? He's changed in the year we've been together and I am going to continue to date him. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind, and if I find out you two rat him out Jay won't have a chance to tell people who you really are because I will," he said.

"You wouldn't," Cyborg said.

"Try me," Robin challenged. He and Cyborg stared at one another for a few minutes.

"I won't say a word," Beast Boy said, "I can tell you really love him," he said looking down at the floor. Robin turned to the green teen.

"Fine," Cyborg said, "me too," he said.

"Good, now if you will excuse me I will be in my room," Robin said grinning to himself. He knew Cyborg and Beast Boy would come around. He was glad he didn't have to hide his relationship anymore. He could at least be open in the tower with the other Titans. He wasn't going to flaunt it in their faces but he wouldn't be as secretive about him and Jason.


End file.
